Ich suche ein Versteck
by P-Amidala
Summary: Crossover PretenderWinnie Puh Auf der Flucht vor dem Centre landet Jarod im Hundertmorgenwald...


Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie The Pretender gehören wie jeder weiß MTM und NBC. Meine Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern nur der Unterhaltung. 

Crossover: Pretender/Winnie Puh

Bem.: Was soll ich noch sagen? War einfach eine verrückte Idee von mir! 

„Ich suche ein Versteck!" 

Jarod rannte immer noch, obwohl er inzwischen sicher war dass er die Sweeper, die ihn verfolgt hatten, abgeschüttelt hatte. Er lief an einem Schild vorbei, auf dem „Hundertmorgenwald" stand und schon kurze Zeit später war der Weg von Bäumen umringt.

Zögernd verlangsamte er seine Schritte, als er plötzlich von einem Tiger auf den Rücken geworfen wurde, der auf Jarods Bauch sitzen blieb.

„Nanu", meinte der Tiger, als er erkannte, dass er einen völlig Fremden angesprungen hatte. „Wer bist denn du?"

„Ich heiße Jarod, und du?"

„Tigger! Ich bin der beste Springer weit und breit!"

„Super!" Jarod zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ähm, Tigger? Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, von meinem Bauch runterzugehen?"

„Wie?" Tigger war verwirrt. „Ach ja!" Er ging einige Schritte rückwärts, so dass Jarod aufstehen konnte.

„Was tust du hier im Hundertmorgenwald?" wollte Tigger wissen.

„Ich suche ein Versteck", antwortete Jarod, während er sich den Staub von der Kleidung klopfte.

„Da bist du bei mir an der richtigen Adresse!" Tigger klammerte sich an Jarods Ärmel. Er hüpfte den Weg entlang in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war und zog Jarod hinter sich her.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Jarod seinen neuen Freund.

„In mein Haus!" Tigger sprang vergnügt weiter, während Jarod sich bemühte, nicht zu stolpern, was sich aufgrund Tiggers Fortbewegungsweise als etwas schwierig herausstellte.

Bei Tiggers Haus angekommen, dauerte es über zehn Minuten bis Jarod die Hütte, die auf einem Baum gebaut war, endlich erreicht hatte. Ohne Tiggers Hilfe wäre er vermutlich mehr als einmal hinuntergefallen. Jarod hatte schon den Gedanken gehegt, die Sache aufzugeben, doch schließlich erreicht er Tiggers Haustüre.

„Mein Zuhause!" Tigger öffnete vergnügt die Türe und Jarod prallte erschrocken zurück. Das sogenannte Haus bestand nur aus einem Zimmer und in diesem schienen sämtliche Gegenstände, die Tigger besaß, verstreut zu sein. Dort lag eine Socke, dort ein halb gegessenes Mittagessen. Jarod war schockiert.

„Ähm, weißt du, Tigger", begann Jarod zögernd. „Ich denke nicht, dass in deinem Chaos genug Platz für zwei Leute ist!"

Tigger sah sich um. „Du hast recht", meinte er dann und sprang aus dem Haus. Mit einem Sprung war er den Baum hinunter, während Jarod wiederum zehn Minuten brauchte, um gesund auf den Boden zu kommen.

„Ich weiß jemanden, der dir sicher helfen kann!" Tigger sprang wieder den Weg entlang und zog Jarod mit sich.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie eine Lichtung. Tigger ließ Jarod los und sprang Rabbit an, der auf dem Gemüsebeet arbeitete. 

„Tigger! Was soll das?" Der grüne Hase war sauer, als er wegen Tigger auf dem Rücken landete.

„Hey Schlappohr!" Tigger grinste. „Du könntest mir helfen!" Er ließ Rabbit aufstehen.

„Ich dir helfen? Kannst du nicht mal etwas alleine machen?" Rabbit war noch immer wütend.

„Eigentlich", berichtigte sich Tigger. „Braucht ein Freund von mir deine Hilfe!"

Jarod, der sich bis dahin im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, trat vor und reichte Rabbit die Hand. „Hallo, ich bin Jarod! Ich suche ein Versteck!"

Rabbit musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Kommt nicht in Frage!"

„Was?" Tigger sprang auf. „Ach komm schon, Schlappohr! Er braucht deine Hilfe!"

„Nein! Nein! Nein!" Rabbit schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. „Sieh ihn dir an Tigger. Ich sehe ihm genau an, dass er ein Gemüseesser ist und ich bin nicht bereit, mein Gemüse einem Fremden zu geben!" Damit wandte sich Rabbit wieder seinem Beet zu.

Tigger wollte noch einmal etwas sagen, aber Jarod hielt ihn zurück. „Lass ihn! Wenn er nicht will, kannst du ihn nicht zwingen!"

Tigger sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber... Na gut! Komm mit!" Und wieder zog er Jarod mit sich fort.

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Jarod, doch Tigger hörte ihn gar nicht.

Die beiden landeten vor einem Baum, der offensichtlich ausgehöhlt war. Auf einem Schild davor stand „Piglet". Tigger klopfte an der Tür und kurz daraus öffnete ein kleines Ferkel.

„Hey Ferkel", sprang Tigger das kleine Tier an, so dass es auf den Rücken fiel. 

„H-H-H-Hallo T-Tigger", stotterte Ferkel erschrocken.

„Hör mal, Ferkel, ich habe einen Freund, der deine Hilfe gebrauchen könnte!" Tigger grinste Ferkel an.

„Hallo!" Jarod trat näher. „Ich heiße Jarod und ich suche ein Versteck!"

Ferkel sah ihn an. „Tja, also ich würde ihnen wirklich gerne helfen, Jarod, aber ich denke, dass meine Wohnung möglicherweise, ähm, ein bisschen zu klein für sie ist."

Jarod sah sich um und gab Ferkel recht. Es war groß für Ferkels Verhältnisse, aber Jarod, der mindest dreimal so groß wie Ferkel war, konnte nicht einmal aufrecht stehen. 

Plötzlich fing Ferkel an zu schluchzen. „Ich bin immer der Kleinste und ich würde dir doch so gerne helfen!"

Jarod versuchte sofort, Ferkel zu trösten, was ihm schließlich auch gelang. Als Ferkel sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, schlug Jarod vor zu verschwinden. Diesmal setzte auch Tigger nicht zum Protest an, sondern zog Jarod wieder weiter mit sich fort.

„Komm schon, Jarod! Jetzt weiß ich, wo wir hingehen!"

Jarod nickte ergeben und folgte seinem gestreiften Freund. Der hielt kurz darauf an einem weiteren ausgehöhlten Baum an. Tigger klopfte wieder und diesmal öffnete ein orangefarbener Bär mit rotem Hemd die Tür. 

„Hallo Puh-Bär", rief Tigger und saß kurz darauf auf Winnie Puhs Bauch. „Ein Freund von mir könnte deine Hilfe brauchen!"

Wieder einmal trat Jarod vor. „Hallo, ich heiße Jarod und ich suche ein Versteck!"

„Ja, also", Winnie Puh sah sich um. „Sie können gerne bei mir bleiben, wenn sie mir versprechen, wenig Honig zu essen."

Jarod sah ihn an. „Honig?" wiederholte er verwundert.

„Jaaa", meinte Winnie Puh und bekam einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Honig!"

Jarod sah zwischen ihm und Tigger hin und her und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Kein Problem, ich werde mich mit dem Honig zurückhalten!" 

Tigger nickte. „Dublididu, ich verschwinde nun im Nuh!" Damit verschwand Tigger durch die Tür und Jarod blieb mit Winnie Puh alleine zurück.

„Danke, dass ich bei dir wohnen kann", meinte Jarod. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er einen ganz trockenen Hals hatte. „Hast du was zu trinken?" fragte er deshalb Puh.

Puh sah ihn an, trommelte dann mit seiner Hand gegen seinen Kopf. „Trinken! Denk nach! Denken, denken, denken!" Puh schien sich anzustrengen, doch eine Sekunde später schon hatte er es aufgegeben. „Wie wär's mit etwas Honig?"

Jarod verzog leicht sein Gesicht. „Nein, danke, ich will dir nichts wegessen!"

Puh nickte dankbar und machte sich gierig über einen frischen Honigtopf her, während Jarod leise das Haus verließ. Wenn er nicht verdursten wollte, musste er wohl oder übel einen Bach suchen. Jarod lief durch den Wald, doch nachdem er nach einer Stunde keinen gefunden hatte, setzte er sich erst einmal erschöpft an einen Baum. Dieser Tag hatte ihn ganz schön geschlaucht.

Kurz darauf war Jarod eingeschlafen.

Als er wieder aufwachte, stand Miss Parker vor ihm. „Jarod, steh auf, du kommst zurück ins Centre." Hinter ihr standen einige Sweeper, sowie Broots und Sydney. Jarod stand auf und lächelte.

„Wissen Sie was, Miss Parker. Ich komme gerne mit ins Centre. Da gibt es immer zu essen und trinken, es gibt keine Tiger ohne Ordnungssinn, keine Hasen mit Sinn für die Gärtnerei, keine Ferkel mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und keine Bären, die sich ausschließlich von Honig ernähren. Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, wäre ich froh, wieder im Centre zu sein!"

Und Miss Parker, Sydney und Broots beobachteten verwundert, wie sich Jarod von den Sweepern abführen ließ.

ENDE


End file.
